


Sea Of Stars

by MamaManny



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, BITTIES, Bitties are infant sized, Classic Sans - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, I suck at tagging, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sans (Bitty), Skeletons, Slow Burn, Underfell Sans, alot of cursing, probably no smut, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaManny/pseuds/MamaManny
Summary: The sky was grey and crowded with clouds that looked bloated and swollen. They swirled and complained loudly with loud deep rumbles of thunder. So loud you nearly missed the cries coming from the tide pools just down the shoreline from your house. The storm was fast approaching, but did you have enough time to help before the storm swallowed those cries for help away into the sea?





	1. The Coming Storm

The wind picked up and pushed against you as you sat on your porch that looked out at the seemingly endless sea, the waves were angry and crashed violently into the shoreline of the pearly white sand that made up the border between your beach home and the ocean.

The back porch was facing the ocean and always gave you the best views of the ocean front storms, it was sorta like a tradition in your family to sit back with a cup of tea or cocoa and watch mother nature duke it out.

You smiled lazily to yourself and reached over to your small porch side table and picked up your coffee mug and took a healthy sip of your tea that you had brewed for yourself. The plan was that you were going to enjoy the few hours you had to yourself before you had to drag yourself into work for the day.

You actually had to grumble to yourself as you glared out at the raging ocean as if trying to make it tell you why the weatherman had lied to you about there being NO rain in the forecast but there was obviously a storm literally on your doorstep.

Your small seashell wind chimes ringed loudly as the wind blew them harder than the small chime was meant for. You swung lazily from your back porch swing as you took small sips of your tea before setting it down again on the small table next to you and you rocked in the swing suddenly and propelled you forward to your feet and began to stretch with a small squeal, stretching your stiff muscles and popping all along your back with soft audible clicks going down your spine.

Leaning forward you walked the few steps to your white railing, you leaned your hip against one of the wooden beams that supported the roof over you. You watched gray clouds swirl and collide together before they merged and moved quickly across the sky.

The further out at sea you looked the darker and more angry the sky began to look. You clenched your teeth slightly and crossed your arms and the black and gray clouds in the distance began to come alive in small bursts of light. The chill in the air made you shudder as the signs of fall began to creep in even though it was only September.

You didn't have the forethought to actually dress for the weather, You were dressed in a pair of bed pants that had awesome pocket and a plain black T-shirt that had no graphic design to it whatsoever. You grumbled and did a small dance to the cold and cursed to yourself as once again the weatherman had lied to you about there apparently being a cold front moving in that the storm brought along with it from up north.

That little lying asshole.

You let out a long sigh as you grabbed your cup from the side table and you walked briskly through your back door and into your living room.

You felt terribly clique when you had company come over as your whole decor theme was either ocean related or star and space related. You could have said you didn't have the money to remodel but in reality you always loved the sea themed decor that your family went with.

What could you say you're a girl of simple and familiar tastes.

Your tea had long since gotten cold and after another experimental sip you scrunched up your face and walked to your kitchen to pour the rest of your cup out into the sink, your kitchen was elevated so you had to walk up a small flight of stairs to actually get into it. This had never been a problem for you and actually you loved the way it was built. Your whole house which was in your opinion considered a beach home, was completely open plan, no walls closed off the living room or dining room in any form or fashion.

You basically lived in one big ass room, excluding the laundry room which was closed off by two double doors that was sitting directly opposite of your kitchen. The feel of the home was sorta like an efficiency except you did have only two separated room in the whole house, your bedroom and bathroom.

The house itself felt fairly homey considering only about two people could live in it comfortably before it became to crowded, you were completely fine with this and silently told yourself that you were going to be single forever.

Two large windows lined the back walls that was accompanied by your back door which was paneled glass french doors and were at the moment wide open to let the sea air run throughout your living space. Everything about your small home said it was comfortable and specifically built to be near the sea.

Your walls were paneled wood that was painted a seafoam blue color that looked worn but with white trim along the top and bottom of your walls, wood flooring that creaked even on the best of days was in every room within the house but you didn't mind too much the home suited you well and you loved living there.

You walked into your living room which was right next to your back door instead of the front and sat down on your couch before you opened your large windows much like your door was currently open and let the sea air push into your home.

Smiling from your spot you watched the storm slowly creep closer to you, the couch was comfortable and was right under one of your large windows that was located on either side of the back door.

Your couch was one of those couches built into wall and was attached to the floor so you couldn't move it unless you tore it out, it was made from wood, and was painted the same color as your walls and also paneled.

Your throw pillows were white, you also had smaller gray ones thrown on the cushions as well. Your couch isn't complete without your full sized fake fur turquoise blanket currently bunched up on one side of the three seated length couch.

Most nights when the weather was really nice and cloudless you would be treated to a show that those in the city wouldn't get. They had horrible light pollution and even though you lived right outside of the city you had no issues seeing the night sky in all its beauty. You were spoiled if you thought hard about it, if your mom and dad hadn't decided to sell this place you would never have been able to talk your parents into letting you rent to own the property as it would have usually been sold for an overly ridiculous price just due to its location, luckily your parents adored you and let you take it off their hands.

All your best memories were in this house and you were just so thankful for your birth givers. Closing your eyes you let the breeze run through your house and wash over your frame you felt the pull of sleep tugging and settle behind your eyes, you fought it with gusto and snapped your eyes open before rubbed your eyes vigorously. If you slept now you would have to rush to get ready for work and you refused to go through all that bullshit if you could help it.

Standing up you quickly ventured into your bedroom, you had a full sized bed that rested on a bed frame built under and along your bay window, much like your couch the bed frame was built into the wall as well as being attached to the floor so all you had to do was literally throw your mattress onto it, your room was decorated exactly like the rest of your house was, ocean and stars.

You had white Christmas lights nailed up around your large bay window that glowed faintly and gave your room a warm lived in feeling. Your room for a lack of a better word was a fucking pigsty but hey you lived alone no one could judge you.

You walked to your bed and crawled onto your black constellation comforter which by the way was fucking awesome and cost an arm and a leg on amazon.

The movement of your crawling into your overly comfortable bed disturbed your best friend in the whole wide world from their slumber.

Bailey, a 13 year old pug peaked her ashen black face from under the covers to stare at you disapprovingly at being disturbed and sneezed at your direction in protest as you picked up the fat little fuzz ball up and placed her on your lap she huffed but consented and curled into a ball, getting herself comfortable again.

You looked out of your bay window to the best view in the whole house in your opinion.

You got a gorgeous view of the ocean from the back windows of the house but this window gave you a direct view of the tide pools clustered down the beach toward the lighthouse, that lighthouse was old like at least over a century and was now completely unmanned but remained a historical site so there was a lot of tourists or ghost hunters that liked to go up there during the day and night.

" Oh I'm sorry your majesty I didn't mean to disturb your beauty sleep." you giggled as you rubbed Bailey’s soft folded ears. A look of sad acceptance graced your features as you pet the pugs wrinkled face gently, Bailey could hardly hear anymore and was getting up there in years and you knew that her time was ticking away right before your eyes and you were not only ignoring this fact but your heart clenched painfully at the thought of her life slowly disappearing before your eyes.

Moisture gathered at the corners of your eyes and you leaned down to kissed the soft pugs head, you lingered for a moment before pulling away and wiping any drool you might have left behind, you didn't want to think about her not being here with you and sharing your life’s story.

Mom gave her to you when you were 12 after you had broken your leg during a rock climbing accident, accident being the key word here because it was completely your fault it happened.

Being young and dumb you jumped off the top of a climbing rock wall, one of those artificial ones that you could find at a fair or a gym, well after you had finished climbing it you didn't tell your spotter that you were going to jump off so in turn he didn't have enough time to gather his bearings and hold onto your rope before you fell 20 feet to the ground and all your weight landed on your left leg, you broke your femur.

Mom told you once it would have been hysterical if it had been anyone else but for her it was one of the most terrifying things I could have ever done, and you had to agree.

You laughed at those people, the ones who tape themselves doing stupid shit and it going wrong now look at your dumb ass, at least you can say you got all your stupid out early.

Snorting at your own thoughts you smiled and picked up your fuzzy best friend and walked out of your room again to make your way out to your front yard, the only place on your whole property that had grass for Bailey to do her business.

Plopping down onto the front porches, porch swing you pulled your phone out from your bed pants pocket, and yes you owned a pair of those bad boys, to scroll through your social media stuff while your little puggy princess wondered your small fenced in front yard.

You had friends sure but you mostly just liked to stay home and fuck around on the internet, watch YouTube videos, play video games, that sorta stuff which was all well and good but sometimes you got lonely.

Crossing your legs and placing them onto the other half of the swing you now took up all the room because you can. You opened a game on your phone like candy crush but with cartoon characters and that seemed to kept you thoroughly entertained for about 10 minutes while Bailey waddled around to find the perfect place to pee, the little shit loved to take her time.

Once out of lives on your game you got up from your spot and wandered over to Bailey and picked up your pug whom grunted and wheezed at you grumpily at being lifted so quickly. Cooing you kissed their adorable little squishy face and walked back through your front door, closing it behind you to set her back down inside of the comfort of your house.

God damn you were so bored, you were wandering aimlessly around your whole house.

You made a face as you stood in silence in your living room, not enough time to sleep or play video games so you settled into your couch to bug your second best friend while you waited for enough time to pass so that you could get ready for work.

Taking out your cellular device a devious grin crossed your face and you searched for the one thing you knew would fuck his world into pieces, memes and puns he screamed like a banshee every time and it never got old.

 _"I'd hate to bother you but do you have the time?"_ you texted him with a giggle, it took him a few minutes but when he replied you snorted loudly.

 _" - NO don't you dare."_ Oh no, he knew you so well, to bad for him though.

 _" Because I was looking for my missing watch, but I could never find the_ **_time_ ** _for it."_ You were shit at puns and could stand to improve a bit but you had to be honest, with what little you did know you plagued your friend Austen's existence.

And it brought you nothing but joy into your life.

 _" OMFG - I DISOWN YOU AND YOUR FUTURE CHILDREN!"_ you lost it at this point and fell over on your couch holding your stomach as you wheezed and tried to recover your ability to breath.

After having gathered your bearings you sat back up, wiping your teary eyes and retrieved your phone to see a long list of mad emojis and unintelligible letters and numbers he has sent for beginning our conversation with a crappy pun.

 _" OK OK I'm sorry, but god damn do I love sending you a bad pun for that reaction alone!"_ you giggled happily to yourself as you repositioned yourself to lay down on your throw pillows to stare at your phone, waiting for him to answer.

 _" YOU SHOULD BE! Now what’s up babe? Texting me just to harass me with bad puns?"_ his reply was pretty quick, he always made time to text you which warms your soul considerably and the pet names always made you feel rather special even if they didn't mean half of what they would have meant coming from a boyfriend.

 _" I texted you to kill time before my shift at work, so in the spirit of being my SECOND best friend….ENTERTAIN ME!"_ You had to wait 5 minutes after your text before you got a reply back and you pouted unhappily at your phone in response.

 _" Sorry babe but I'm getting ready to go out on a hot date so I must bow my head in defeat."_ The little shit even put a sad and winky face emoji alongside that text and you made a loud grunting whine at being abandoned.

THE NERVE OF HIM.

 _" FINE LEAVE ME ALONE TO SUFFER THAN."_ you texted back quickly and chucked your phone onto your coffee table before hopped up from the couch like it had burned your butt. Deciding than that the storm would entertain you, you power walked through your back door and sat back down on your porch swing.

The sky was nearly black at this point, the clouds rippled and crackled with silent lightning streaks, they never left the clouds. Huffing you marveled at nature's beauty and silently wondered how bad this storm was going to get because you did still have to drive through this thing to get into work.

A loud clap of thunder echoed from the clouds which made you jump almost out of your skin, you gripped your shirt and looked out at to the ocean, waves crashed violently into the shore line and the wind picked up. Whipping and pushing you back into your seat.

Jesus how bad was this storm going to be, the feeling of nervousness settled into your chest as you watched the storm cackle and rumble loudly as the rain started to drizzle down onto the sand.

 

You just had a gut feeling this was going to be one hell of a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and edited this chapter for your guys :) I added a few things and removed a few things but over all I think i added to the chapters flow well.


	2. Soaked And Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm was getting worse as it finally reached your door step, only a hour before you had to leave for work you were going inside before you were stopped by cries for help.

The storm around you was very loud, between the waves crashing into the shore and the thunder and rain it was a wonder you could even hear yourself think much less hear anything besides the storm itself.

You notice that the storm is strikingly beautiful, and as you pull your legs up to your chest you hugged them as close to yourself as humanly possible for two reasons. First it was fucking cold due to the cold front the weather brought with it, second it was comfy to sit like that while you watched the sea and sky battle it out with each other.

Glancing over toward the lighthouse was something else though. The lighthouse was made of old brick and stone and the waves stood no chance even with how old the damn thing was. As huge waves slammed against the white brick, foam and white spray from the collisions misted the area before another wave contributed to a new plume.

You lost track of time while you watched this all go on,your phone chirped loudly from the coffee table inside. You realize it's your alarm going off to let you know that it's an hour before you had to go into work for the day. Quickly you stood up and stretched, letting out a strangled whimper before relaxing again and headed back for your back door.

A noise grabs your attention. It sounded like a cry, at first you thought it was your pug. As you peek into the living room, you see Bailey laying on your turquoise blanket on the end of your couch, asleep. You tilt your head in a bit of confusion, then you back up again and looked up and down the beach.

No one should be on the beach right now, nobody sane, anyway. You step a few feet out onto the beach and turn a circle, looking around and trying to see if you can find the source of the noise. The neighboring beach houses were pretty far away from you and there were no cars by the light house so it couldn't have been a neighbor or a tourist.

"Am I losing my fucking mind here or something?"you ask yourself, starting to be convinced that you might be. There is no one around, but you know you heard something. Where did that noise come from? The question rings in your head again and again as you back up and start to go back toward your house. You were soaked to the bone now and slightly grumpy that you had to blow dry your hair. It was storms like these that made you very thankful that your house was resting on stilts that were at least 5 feet off the ground in case of flooding from the ocean but even you knew that if it was going to flood there really wasn't much you could do. Thankfully your area was not known for earthquakes or flooding of any kind, it was purely for safety's sake… at least that's what your parents told you when they built the house.

Right when you stepped onto the first step up the stairs that lead to your covered back porch you heard the noise again. This time you heard it and this time you heard words to the cry. You run away from your stairs and whip around, panting a bit as adrenaline rushed into your system. The storm was so loud you couldn't figure out where the cries were coming from.

" _SHIT FUCK GOD DAMN IT PLEASE. COCKSUCK MCTIDDLEFARTS!_ " You mentally screamed at yourself as you look over to the tide pools near the lighthouse. Those pools were actually kind of deep at least 4 feet deep and if you fall in during a storm like this, god help you because you would not be able to get yourself out by yourself. Your feet made the choice for you as you sprinted toward the pools as quickly as the wet sand and the wind would let you.

The tide pools were quite a distance from your house; it would take you at least a few minutes to sprint your way down toward them. Longer now that you were running against the wind and on top of wet sand, panting loudly and hearing the loud thumping of your heart in your ears you finally pulled onto the pools.

As you come to a dead stop, you try to catch your breath as you scan the pools as best you could through the rain and the spray coming off the waves that were hitting the light house. You heart sank as you saw nothing and fear overwhelmed you as you thought you were too late to help whomever it was that was stuck. It felt like you were looking through tunnel vision as you scanned the foam for at least a minute before finally seeing something breach the water and flail as it let out a cry of fear and this time being so close you heard what it was screaming.

"HELP ME!"

Oh my god, it looked like it was one of those monsters, the pet ones that started showed up a few years after the original full-sized monsters emerged from Mt Ebbot. It was roughly the size of a newborn, it was so small and was a fucking skeleton and it was struggling to stay above water but the waves were making that impossible.

You didn't even hesitate as you jumped into the pools, the current coming in the pools from the ocean were unbelievable, you were amazed the current didn't sweep the bitty out to sea by now. The pools were deeper than they usually were so you had to swim to get to the small skeleton, grabbing it up as quickly as you could you shoved the arm that was holding it up into the air above your head as you fought the current below so that it didn't need to be near the water.

The bitty coughed loudly as it clung to your hand, you being much larger and harder to thrash around by the waves let yourself sink below the water line, being careful to keep the bitty above water you felt your feet graze the bottom of the pool and with all your leg strength you kicked off the sandy bottom and toward area you came from to grab the ledge of the pool and pull yourself up.

Breaching the water, you launched yourself toward the ledge and grabbed it with your free hand and clung to it, pulling yourself up, and quickly set the bitty down away from the edge and then grabbed the ledge with your now free other hand and began to push up with your arms and kicked the wall of the pool with your legs, giving yourself-something solid to push against.

With a loud grunt, you got one knee against the edge and pushed the rest of you out of the pool and down onto the sand. As you pant hard, you quickly shot up to look around and make sure you hadn't crushed the bitty. You lean over the skeleton and ever so gently scoop it up and held it close to your frame as you slowly get onto your feet and run back toward your house.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!_

Everything burned as you made it to your back-porch steps and you jumped up the stairs two steps at a time up to your porch and through your back door. Bailey jumped up from her spot on the couch after feeling the vibrations of your footsteps ran to your bathroom, the bitty was shaking and wheezing as it tried to breath correctly. You weren't even sure HOW it was able to do that being it was a skeleton and didn't have lungs or skin to get cold but you figured it had to do more with the shock and trauma it went through.

You slipped into your bathroom and you grabbed some towels, for yourself and your tiny friend. You grabbed the edge of one towel and with your free arm to shake it violently to unfold it for you before bringing it to the skeleton, you walked to the toilet and sat down on top of it after closing the lid and sat down you laid the towel over your legs and laid the skeleton down in the middle of it.

It looked up at you as it trembled, clearly scared and confused,it flinched away from you. Your heart broke if you were totally honest with yourself as you watched the monster not comprehend that it was safe now. "shhh shh shhh it's ok now you're safe, I've got you sweetie." You cooed softly to the skeleton as you pulled its tattered blue hoodie and shorts from his body, it clearly wasn't owned by anyone because of how bad in shape it's cloths were.

It struggled against you as you disrobed it and pleaded for you to stop, hesitating you looked at it as it curled into a ball into itself. It didn't look so hot, dark circles around its eye sockets, behavior the suggested abuse of some sort and it was shaking like a leaf.

You have never felt more determined in your life as you gently uncurled the skeleton and had it look at you." I promise you, I will not hurt you." You said to it in a firm voice as you pulled the rest of its clothes off it and swaddled it like you would a baby. Picking it back up in your arms you held it close to your chest as you walked out of the bathroom and into your bedroom before setting the skeleton burrito down onto your bed and stepped away.

The skeleton looked up at you as if it couldn't believe what it was seeing, one minute he was on the verge of drowning, the next this human jumped into the pools after him and saved his bones. She was being so nice to him, he could almost cry but he felt so cold and tired. He couldn't really put to many thoughts together, his eye lights rolled back and he passed out while he was in his little burrito.

You watched him as his passed out into his burrito and worry bubbled in your chest, you quickly striped yourself out of your soaked clothes and chucked them out of your door and into your living room before slipping on a new pair of panties and a bra before you slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and large gaming shirt that you got a few years back.

You walked over to your closet and grabbed a pair of shoes and thrusted your feet into the them, not even bothering to tie your shoes before you run out into living room and closed all your open windows and doors and locked them before you grabbed your phone from the corner of your table and keys from a bowl that you had in middle of your coffee table that held your keys and any loose change you might have collected.

You walked into your room and leaned over the skeleton who was looking rather sick now that you looked closely, frowning deeply you gently picked the swaddled burrito up and gently rested it against your shoulder and walked out of your room and to the front door, grabbing an umbrella as you went and closed your front door behind you and locked it.

"Ok sweetie, let's see if I can't get you some help." You mumbled to yourself as you opened the umbrella and raised it over your head as you power walked to your car, you did not own a new car by any means. It was a black 2002 Jeep Wrangler, you loved jeeps because they were multipurpose and you liked to go hiking up and down the beach on good days and it helped that you had a car that could drive on sand.

Your dad taught you how to drive stick and god had it come in handy for sure when it came time to pick a good car. Opening your car door, you jumped in and closed the umbrella quickly before you shut your door, Throwing the closed and wet umbrella onto passenger seat floor you gently set the bitty burrito onto your passenger seat on top of a jacket that you had left in your car for emergencies.

Turning your car on you quickly shut your music off before buckled yourself in and turned your windshield wipers on full blast. Looking behind you, you backed out of your driveway and began your journey from your own private little dirt road and onto the highway that lead into the city.

The visibility was terrible, rain and wind made you lean on top of your steering wheel to keep better control as the wind pushed against your car, you had to go much slower than normal because it was hard to see anything at all through the blankets of rain pouring down from the sky.

"ok ok where the fuck do I even take you." you panicked slightly to yourself as you glanced over at the sleeping skeleton from time to time before looking back at the road. Biting your lip nervously you saw the overhead sign that said your exit was coming up, the vet it was then.

If they couldn't help you they could at least tell you where you take it to get treated. Turning into the exit you drove down at least 5 miles of straight road that lead into the outer city before you pulled into one of the many vet clinics that dotted the area.

Turning your car off you looked at the large clinic and sighed, you could have taken it to the college's clinic but they were expensive and there was no way you were battling inner city traffic during a storm like this. Leaning over to the bitty you gently picked it back up and grabbed the umbrella again, you opened the the driver side door quickly and slammed your car door shut loudly after you jumped out and ran for the clinics entry way, not bothering to open the umbrella sense you parked fairly close to the entrance.

Going to work right now was the very last thing on your mind as you walked in through the sliding glass doors of the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK a lot is happening in this chapter, I hope y'all like it so far :)


	3. Thunder And Green magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you made it to the vet's clinic but the storm was in full swing. You felt so much worry and fear for your small skeleton friend but the fear quickly got erased and replaced with surprise from your vet but quickly worry filled you with what she had to say.

The vet’s office looked just like any other vet’s office that you had visited in the past when you had to take Bailey to get her shots.

Animal stickers lined the walls of the clinic and magazines about animal’s filled up the only coffee table which was nested in front of a couch which was pushed up against the far left wall and had about 3 other people from different appearance’s and ages, they take up all the available space on the couch.

The one on the far left of the couch was an elderly gentleman with a gray tabby cat in a carrier on his lap that yowled loudly to be let free. He looked like a tired but sweet old man with a Scottish like style to him complete with mustache and plaid golfing hat and sweater. 

The one in the middle was a middle aged lady with long straight brown hair and a black sweater with the sleeves ending at her elbows. She had a golden retriever curled up at her feet and a cone on his head to prevent him from licking what looked like hot spots on his rear end and tail.

The last one of the couch which took up most of the space and was on the far right side was a tank of man around your age with short black hair and a beard with many tattoos on his arms that made for two pretty impressive sleeves. His pet of choice was another dog but this one to your complete surprise and internal joy was the tiniest and cutest white chihuahua you had ever seen in your whole life and they were wrapped in a little pink blanket with a white wool dog sweater that read princess on the back.

Dogs and cats seemed to be the normal client base of this vet office and you were honestly not surprised in the least considering you were a dog owner to and vets were all about the animals, you pushed the little skeleton burrito closer to your chest as you fast walked over to the front desk and swallowed thickly as you cleared your dry throat.

The receptionist was a woman that looked to be in her late 40’s, she had some weight around her midsection and thighs but it did not look bad on her at all. She had short blonde hair that was a pixie cut, with long black elegantly painted nails. She was wearing a colorful blue scrub top with unicorns and rainbows printed all over every square inch of the top but solid colored black scrub pants. She had grayish blue eyes and small diamond earring as well as a rather impressive wedding band on her finger. She looked kind but also looked very much like a mom and the air around her felt like one as well, it made you feel much more comfortable.

Before you were able to utter even a word the receptionist looked up from her computer and her gaze zeroed in your tiny charge basically swaddled on top of your breasts, she gave you a questioning look because to her it did not look like anything she was used to seeing someone bring in.

You panicked because for all this lady knew you were holding a baby to your chest, the bitty was infant sized for fuck’s sake and you began to sweat which caused you to shifted back and forth on your feet uncomfortably and puffed your cheeks defensively.

“ I need help, I found this little guy drowning by my house and I didn't know where to take him.” The receptionist stood up from her desk, leaning over the outer counter to get a look at what exactly you were holding and let out a soft gasp when she finally saw him with an expression of pain. The small skeleton in your makeshift burrito had dusted blue cheeks that looked a lot like a blush in your opinion but it was more likely due to the fact he was probably running a high fever.

Sweat was covering his smooth white face and he looked to be in pain but he didn't make a single sound, you looked up from his small pained face and you both shared a look of disbelief and collective worry.

“ Alright sweetheart let's see if we can't get him fixed up.” she said in a stern but kind voice, She pushed up and out of her chair, grabbing a clipboard from the top of the counter. The receptionist walked around her work area, walking through the staff entry door right next to her deck and walked in front of you she and ever so gently took the burrito from your hold. She held the skeleton much like you had and handed you the clipboard instead with a sympathetic smile.

“ I'm going to get the doctor to look him over but I need you to fill all these forms out for me please.” The woman spoke softly and to the point as if trying to ease your ever growing worry for your new skeletal friend.

You sank into a comfy cushioned chair near the front door and watched as he was taken away from you, your chest tightening almost painfully in worry which caused you to grab a hold of the front your shirt.

Water slid down the side of your face and down on the clipboard and down to the forms below as a loud clap of thunder shocked you out of your thoughts. That's right the storm, you had forgotten all about it as you looked out the glass front door as the rain was blanketing the parking lot, It was so thick that you could barely see the silhouette of your own car.

You also choose to ignore that you were decently soaked from the walk from car to the clinic which was not all that far anyway but you choose to leave your umbrella in the passenger side floor like a fucking idiot and you silently cursed yourself.

Tearing your eyes from the glass door you looked down to the clipboard and grabbed the pen attached to the metal clip on the top. Reading the questions from the patient intake sheet made you feel rather nervous, you did not know even half of what to write down for the bitty.

You did write down however all the obvious answers like your name and your street as well as your phone number and other personal information but once you got to the bitty’s information you were at a complete lose.

“ _NAME.”_ Well shit, you have no idea.

“ _Species._ ” can bitty be the species? You had no clue and it frustrated you to no end.

You frowned deeply before setting the board down on your lap in defeat, letting out a soft groaning sound as you pushed both the palms of your hands against your eyes and rubbed in a tired circular motion. Your hands fell from your face and resting onto your lap as you blinked a few times to clear your vision before closing them completely.

“ _Today was going so well to, like how the fuck did this become your life_.” you wondering to yourself as you let out an exasperated grumble.

“ (y/h) can you come back to room 2, please.” You jumped slightly as the receptionist called out for you from her desk, you hopped to your feet quickly and looked at the receptionist who smiled and pointed to the direction of the exam rooms with a knowing glint in her eye, using a pen that she had been using only moments before to point the way, You smiled slightly back at her and glanced quickly down the hallway to the right of you.

You settled your gaze to her one more time and walked to her desk and set the clipboard down on the top counter and gave an apologetic look before turning away from her and proceeded to make your way towards the hallway.

You tried to ignore the sounds of the people on the couch murmuring behind you, you didn't give a shit what those people thought.

You figure it probably had to do with the fact you were going in before any of them due to your case being a **fucking emergency** but again you didn't care and they could suck a log, thank you so very much.

You resisted the urge to sneakily flick them off, which proved to be harder than you thought so you kinda power walked away from them as fast as possible.

Shifting your weight on your feet as you walked down the brightly lit hallway and stopped in front of a navy blue door that had a significant amount of fish and marine animal stickers on the front of it that took up most of the bottom part of the door as well as a medium sized brightly painted 2 wooden number nailed into the front around eye level.

You opened up the door and closed it behind you as quietly as you could, you let out a relieved sigh as it made a satisfyingly soft click sound. You turned and glanced around the room, you noticed it was painted a soft blue color and decorated much like the door that you had just walked through.

You could see much of the decor in the room was based after an aquarium with fish and bubble stickers littering the walls and there was even a little rug beneath the door that had goldfish that spelling out “welcome” with their little bodies.

You let out a giggle at that and sat down onto a blue cushioned chair much like the one in the waiting room which was nestled into the corner opposite of the exam table and waited for the vet or doctor to walk in, you had no idea which one you would need to help your new little friend.

You had your arms tightly crossed and pushing against chest as you bounced your leg vigorously and impatiently for the vet to walk in and tell you what was up.

Finally, for what seemed like ages but was probably only about only 10 minutes for your impatient ass, someone opened the second door on the other side of the room that you figured was where the staff came in to examine a patient or came to talk to the owner after blood work was done.

What you didn't expect was to see a full sized monster walk through the door, you froze and looked up at him….her? And took a hard nervous swallow you have never been this close to a real monster before, excluding your little friend of course.

It was a bunny monster with bright orange fur and long rounded ears with one being up straight and the other flopping down about half way, they smiled brightly at you and closed the door behind them. You had to shake your head slightly and smile back at them so you didn't seem like a rude racist asshole upon meeting the person who could possibly help you.

When the bunny monster walked to the exam table and set the little bundle that was in her arms down onto the cool surface of the table they set a folder they had with them aside on the table as well, they were dressed in a white vet’s medical coat which you ever so lovingly call due to only vets seemed to wear one besides doctors of course. They wore black semi form fitting scrubs underneath their vet coat that had little colorful fish printed on the fabric.

“ Hello, my name is Doctor Bunn, and your ms.(y/h) correct?” she said politely

“ Can you tell me what happened with this little guy?.” she gave you a confident and curious smile.

At this point you can see that "they" were clearly a "she" and she began to unwrap your little burrito to get a good look at him for herself, she was overly gentle and made sure there was still enough covering him to keep him warm as he was naked underneath.

“ Well, uh I was getting ready for work and….oh shit I forgot about work!.” you cried and quickly pulled out and looked down at your phone, you pushed the power button on the side and looked at the time displayed and yes, yes you were late, very **very** **late**. You let out a loud groan of defeat and shoved your phone back into your pocket, you would have to deal with that later once this was all done and over with.

“ ANYWAY I was getting ready for work and I had stepped outside for a moment to see how bad the storm was going to be right? And um I heard yelling, I live right off the coastline near the old historic lighthouse by seashell bay drive, anyway so I was scared someone might have fallen into or was swept out to sea.”

You rubbed your hands together uncomfortably as you explained your self and stood up from your spot on the seat and walked to the table looking down at your little skeleton friend, he looked about as bad as when you came in and you frowned deeply in worry.

“ I went to see what was going on and uh, there are these tide pools that are right next the old lighthouse which is only a short walk from my house and I found him floating in there, he was struggling so hard to stay above the water I... I couldn't leave him there so I jumped in and I grabbed him.” you tried to make it short and sweet, you were not leaving anything out but you definitely cut the whole ordeal in half so save both you and her time.

Dr. Bunn looked you up and down carefully and her eyes seemed to linger on your chest for a moment, her gaze seemed to pass right through you  which made you shutter before she nodding and gently picking up the skeleton again and frowned deeply as she gave him a once over.

“ So he was drowning you say…. I see, I will have to check his soul and magic to get a clear picture of how bad it is.” she informed you professionally but you could see it bothered her.

You felt like your head was pounding from everything that had happened up until that point and suddenly you felt completely drained if you were being honest with yourself.

“ Oh um...one more thing.” you suddenly remembered and involuntarily put up your hand up as if asking for permission to ask a question, like you were in second grade.

“ I couldn't answer some of the questions on the form you guys gave me all that well because he isn't mine and I kinda don't know exactly what he is.” you looked sheepishly at her and she gave you a blank stare before letting out a small fit of giggles which caused you to flush bright red in embarrassment.

“ Hehe oh I'm so sorry um I shouldn't laugh, I know this must be so new to you.” she waved her free hand at you offhandedly and backed away from the table, to walk over to a clear glass box that was sitting on the counter near the door she came in from, it had a control panel on the left side which looked like a tablet of some sort but with a lot of flashing buttons.

The box was clear glass with a pillow inside of it for the patients comfort, it looked like a scanner of some kind on the top of the box but it was not mounted on the inside.

“ So I can tell you know what he is, which is a bitty, you just don't know **WHAT** he is am I correct?” she emphasized the **what** at the end and she glanced at you over her shoulder and smiled reassuringly as she closed the glass door to the box, where she than locked your new little friend inside. You nodded dumbly and shoved your hands into your pockets and looked down, kicking your foot slightly against the tile floor.

Once again feeling like an idiot for knowing little to nothing about the skeleton or bitty’s for that matter, considering they have become a pretty popular thing over the last few years now.

“ To answer your question, he is a skeleton bitty.” which was the most captain obvious thing she could have said to you.  

“More specifically he’s a Sans bitty.” she gave you a look that completely silenced your passive aggressive thoughts and made you sweat a little and your chest flutter uncomfortably.

You look at her and tilted your head curiously as she pressed some buttons on the control panel tablet for the glass box and watched as the scanner ringed to life and began to scan the bitty  inside and the inside of the box began light up a brilliant blue color and it reflected off walls and coated you and Dr. Bunn in its light.

She watched the color of the magic carefully as the panel was reading his magic levels for her. You choose to not comment on the beauty of the light as it seemed at that moment it was not the right time or place and she seemed a little uncomfortable by it.

“ Uh...a sans bitty?” you offered as you made a confused expression at her, the box made a soft chime sound and the blue glow from the box disappeared and she visibly relaxed.

She opened the glass door carefully and pulled him back out and cradled him into her arms in an almost protective manner which caught you off guard for a moment before she set him back down onto the table once more.

“ He's one of the many bitty versions of sans, whom is one of the few boss monsters that helped the angel of the underground free all of us normal sized monsters.” she smiled happily at revisiting and sharing the memory. She looked down at the bitty and gently placed a fuzzy pointer finger towards his sternum just a few inches away so that she didn't quite touch him.

“ Sans bitty’s are actually fairly uncommon and come in many variants, I can't imagine why this little guy would be a stray.” she said offhandedly as she flicked her wrist upwards into a come to me motion and a small white upside down heart appeared and floated from his chest.

The heart was a dull gray color and had small cracks around the edges and seemed to pulse slowly, so much so you could only barely see it happening.

She frowned down at it and a serious expression overtook her features, her frame went stiff and her eyes grew a fraction bigger and moved back and forth in deep thought.

You looked at her cautiously before looking down at the heart and you felt something was off about it, like it was sick.

“ Right uh, so what's so special about these kinds of bitty’s.” you asked softly to try and break the tension.

You reached over to gently pet his skull with your pointer finger and traced down the side of his dome gently with the back on your digit.

Dr. Bunn was silent for a moment before shaking her head from her thoughts and she gently pushed his soul back toward his sternum and it faded back into his chest.

“ These bitty’s are hard to find underground and topside, they are even more rare by themselves they usually come in a pair with himself and his brother Papyrus, but bitty’s usually have a significant amount of magic more so than they should but this...one….” she trailed off and frowned before looking back up again with a lost expression.” I'm sorry, I can't tell you everything you need to know at this time, even I the doctor for these type of monsters, don't know **_everything_ ** about them.”

You looked worriedly up at her, you stopped petting and removed your hand from his skull.

“ What's wrong with him Dr. Bunn?” you said in a small worried voice.

“ This is a sad case I am afraid I don't know all the details but, his magic is significantly stunted or simply **_gone_ ** and I have no idea or guess as to why.” she trailed off her thought process as she lifted her hand and it began to glow a soft green color, she then rested her palm onto his small bony frame. You didn't know why but it felt not only important for him but it even felt calming for you as its soft glow filled the surrounding space around all three of you.

“ His soul is dull and fractured which usually means there is history abuse or trauma.” you felt your eyes widen and you looked down at him quickly in disbelief and horror.

“ You were smart to bring him here (y/h), there isn't another monster vet in the city that I am aware of and I have been keeping close tabs of such a thing.” she sounded both sad and proud of you and you didn't have the heart to tell her it was only by chance and the weather that you choose this vets office.

“ He is going to need significant amount of gentle care and attention alongside monster food to replenish his magic to completely recover from this but that doesn't mean his soul will heal as easily as his body will, soul fractures are serious and with him being a sans bitty he only has 1 HP and could very easily dust from this if left untreated for to long.” she said in a serious and grave tone.

You felt like your head was spinning from all the information that she has given to you and you gripped the cloth the bottom of your shirt tightly and swallowed thickly.

“ **_1 HP!?!?_ ** _Which was what...health points, like from a video game right?._ ” you gripped your shirt again but this time you used both hands and rung and pulled the fabric, you began to sweat more visibly.

You felt like a cartoon character and your eyes were doing the swirling thing that only happens when you are really confused.

 _“_ **_Souls!?!?_ ** _”_ You heard her say that several times now but you still felt as lost as when she began talking about it, before she even put him in the weird glass box.

“ **_Soul fracture’s!?_ ** ” You yelled inside your head all these things, you suddenly felt like you were out of your depth here and once again felt like a complete idiot.

“ Seeing as you are not his owner he will have to recover here for the time being and be taken to a shelter once he recovers and is strong enough to be adopted out.” she said unhappily, you could tell she was unhappy due to the reason he was here at all bitty's where completely sentient creatures like you and her. To be treated like some animal horrified her and you for that matter, so deeply it echoes throughout both your souls.

Sans began to stop blushing feverishly and his sweating had begun to decrease quickly as the green glow washed over him in a comforting light.

Your heart clenched painfully and you looked at him for a long moment in empathy you wanted him to be happy, and you were unsure if you could provide that after everything he has gone through but you wanted to try, at the very least it couldn't hurt.

“ I...have **_no_** idea how to take care of a bitty Dr. Bunn but...shit... I have only ever owned dogs but I... I want to adopt him.” your mouth moved before you have a chance actually think it over in your head a few times but you felt confident about your gut choice and you looked up at her with a fiery confident expression before it slipped and you began flushing brightly at what you had just said.

Dr. Bunn blinked at you and her face adopted a serious tone and she gripped one of the corners of the exam table tightly. “ He will need a significant amount of post visit care as he is magically depleted and his food and treatment can get expensive. Furthermore, I am not even going to mention how his emotional state might be when he awakens.” she pressed with her voice, and oh did you feel it.

She was sizing your resolve up, pressing into your heart and soul to see if you were up to taking on such an important task as caring for this broken creature.

She relaxed only slightly as her hand’s soft green hue slowly began to fade till it was completely gone and she removed her hand from his frame and set it on the table with her other hand which was still gripping the table in a vice like death grip.

You looked down at him one more time and smiled gently and a warmth flooded you being, you felt a deep pressure in your chest that you recognized as becoming determined.

It flooded your soul completely which gave you a warm humming feeling as you looked up and your gaze flickered up to her to stare at her dead in the eye and with as much confidence and determination as you could you spoke.

“ **I want to adopt him**.” you said in a firm and finalizing voice, you stood a little bit straighter and confidence oozed from ever pour of your being.

Dr. Bunn's stared you down for a long moment before her face softened completely and her ear, the one standing straight, twitched to the side comfortably. Her whole frame relaxed and she looked down at the now peacefully sleeping bitty and gently picked him up and shifted him in her arms before she coverd him backup in the blanket you had given him when you brought him in.

She walked around the table carefully so that she didn't move him around too much, she stopped in front of you and smiled softly with a tired gaze.

You stiffened as she gently transferred the small bundle into your arms, you looked down at him quickly and a true smile graced your features before you glanced in her direction and offered her a wide happy smile she reached over and placed her hands on top of your shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

“ Then let's get you educated on how to care for him when you get home and get you two out of here and him in a safe forever home.” she said in a gentle and comforting voice as she reached down and gently gave him a stroke to his dome.

The lights flickered throughout the clinic and you both looked up at the ceiling quickly before glancing back down to share a concerned stare, sans shifted slightly in your hold which caused you to gently give him a comforting and protective squeeze.

Loud rumbles of thunder shook the building and echoed through out the halls as dogs in the waiting room and in the back barked loudly and fearfully but you couldn't bring yourself to care not even a little bit.

It was like you couldn't even hear the noise from the waiting room all you could hear and feel was your calm heartbeat and the soft hum of Dr. Bunn's magic which was still saturating the air in the small exam room from when she healed sans. Your heart and soul felt heavy with a few very familiar feelings as you glance down again at the sleeping bitty who had curled into a ball in the soft fabric of the blanket. Your soul filled with _love_ and _determination_ and you could even say it was filled with _hope_.

The lights flickered again but this time they shut off completely leaving you and everyone else in the building in darkness, the thunder bellowed loudly and the building itself trembled with force but you couldn't bring yourself to feel even a glimmer of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS LONG AF!!! this chapter is double the word count I usually write for a chapter, I honestly didn't mean to write this much but y'all deserve a long chapter and some fluff uwu
> 
> thank you so much for all your kind words and support so far!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fan fiction so please be kind I dont know what im doing!


End file.
